


Lemon Head

by silenceofluna



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceofluna/pseuds/silenceofluna
Summary: A glimpse into the wholesome life of you and Leedo.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Lemon Head

I walk down a half empty street that glistens after a midsummer shower. The musty smell of wet earth hangs in the air like static dust. I scan the shops and buildings and look for a sign that says "Transmigration". That's where my boyfriend works.

We haven't been dating for long. We met at an art exhibition where I happened to have bumped into him almost tripping the statue of a gorgon made out of clay. Pretty cliché, I know, but that's how it was. It wasn't a good day for either of us and I guess that's where we clicked.

The wet air brushes softly against my skin as I count the rhythmic tap of my sky-high boots. I think I should have worn the fishnet stockings instead of these plain black ones.

I take a turn and quickly check the map on my phone to make sure I'm on the right track.

He is a pretty weird boy. At first you would think, he is coming to impel you with his eyes or just hold your skull with his one hand and crush it in a blink of an eye. When you hear his voice, you would feel this intimidation growing in your stomach like some humongous mossy trunk. When he looks you in the eye, you just silently pray to God to be spared this time.

But he is a baby when you get to know him.

I don't know how it all fell in together. It's like some dark magic shit.

After a few moments, I spot the bright neon signboard flickering in the ruddy darkness that surrounds it. A smirk spreads across my mouth as I make my way inside the café.

It is just how I expected it to be.

The walls are papered in a dark shade of beige with thickly framed paintings hung at intervals. A mini chandelier hands from the centre of the ceiling, bathing the place in a bright golden light. Little glass-bound candles sit on each table. On a whole, the place gives off a kind of edgy vibe, it's almost like a dream. Why is this place not popular?

A few customers sip on their cups and talk amongst each other. I close the door behind me and try to spot him. I finally do when he comes out of the kitchen with a plate of sandwiches and passes it to the lady who stands in front of the coffee machine.

I feel the butterflies in my stomach and bite my lip as I walk to the counter. His sour green hair glitters in the warm light, giving it a lemony glow.

"Hey," I softly say, not wanting to bother the other employees.

He turns his head towards me and his eyes seem to sparkle as he sees me.

"I thought you wouldn't come," is the first thing he says to me and I frown, "You know, rain and stuff."

"Stop being a mood ruiner," I say as I pull a seat in front of the counter and place my bag on my lap, "Leedo."

Leedo puts his hands on the polished counter and leans in as mischief plays in his eyes. I narrow mine and tilt my head. He half-sleeved white t-shirt clings to his skin, highlighting his godlike features. He wears fishnets on both of his arms which compliments his matte black nails.

We stare into each other's eyes for a couple of minutes before we break into laughter, but we are quick to control it since there are customers here and none of us want Leedo to look unprofessional.

I pull back and place my folded arms on the counter.

"Do you want to eat something?" He asks in his husky voice as he grabs the black cup from the rack behind him and stars wiping it clean.

I shake my head, "Nah, not now. When is your shift getting over?"

"In about thirty minutes," he places the cup carefully back in its place, "How about a chicken sandwich? Or maybe an Irish coffee? Your boy can brew you some." He winks.

I feel my cheeks get hot, "Uh, okay, I guess."

Leedo is really good at catching me off-guard. He winks and goes into the kitchen. I pull out my phone and absent-mindedly scroll through pictures.

~

"My shift is finally over!" Leedo leaps out from behind the counter. His face is lit up with a broad smile as he offers me his hand. I slap it and get up, swinging my bag on my back again. Leedo twists his face and puts his hands into his trouser pockets, his sling bag pushed behind him.

I jump a little to throw my arm around his shoulder and he chuckles under his breath. Outside, the air has almost dried up and I miss the chilly bluntness of it.

"What are we going to do tonight?" I say.

"Anything you want," he shrugs, "Movie, reading, cooking, games, whatever. Everything is interesting with you around."

"You overdid the last part but okay," I laugh and he softly punches my arm. We talk as we walk our way to his apartment which is about twenty-minutes away from the café if you take the dark alley.

"Sweet home!" I say as I get inside and switch on the lights. I have been here twice before so I am pretty familiar with the switchboards and the location of the other accessories. He leads a pretty minimalist apartment in comparison with how he dresses. Maybe he is just too lazy to arrange things. He used to have a roommate but he moved out a month ago so he's lookout for a new one now. For now, he is living alone. Oh, right! I guess it looks minimalist because his roommate must have removed his accessories when he left. It just hit me. My head is filled with dense fog.

Leedo crashes on the couch and breathes a deep sigh. I sit at the table and watch him. His eyes are closed, mouth slightly opened as his chest rhythmically rises and falls. He is so pretty, it makes my heart ache sometimes. How did he ever choose me?

"(Y/n)," his deep voice snaps me out of whatever I was in, "do you want to take a shower?"

Wait. Shower? With him?

I feel my cheeks get hot, "Um," I fumble.

He opens his eyes and looks at me with a small smile, "It's okay if you're uncomfortable. Shouldn't have asked that. Forget what I said. I'll be back in ten-"

"Um," I cut him short, "Sure. Yeah, I mean, okay but like," I sigh and look into my palms.

Leedo jumps from his couch and sits on the floor at my feet like a child and softly keeps his hand on my thigh, "What is it?" I look at him nervously. His dark eyes state deep into mine. His eyebrows are a little creased so I can tell he is kind of wortied, "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

I nod and touch his face. He gives me an eye-smile and places his head on my knees.

"What if you hate my body?" I say.

I feel his mouth open a little against my skin, "(y/n), don't ever think of that again." His hand draws small circles on the bare skin of my thigh and I laugh a little when it starts to tickle. That makes Leedo chuckle too.

Rising from the floor, he kisses my forehead, "I think you are perfect the way you are, baby doll."

I blush, "O-okay."

He closes in and our lips brush against each other. I close my eyes and grip his shirt, I'm not sure why, maybe trying to pull him in or something. His thumb touches my cheek and I feel electric pulse down my body. It's almost ecstatic. I want to stay like this forever, feel him against me, his warmth, strong presence, light scent.

We pull away and he smiles at me with soft eyes. I bite my lip and look away. He tugs my sleeve, "I'll turn the water heater on."

I nod when he leaves and stretch myself.

When the bath is ready, we slip into the tub. I keep my undies on because I'm still kind of nervous. Leedo doesn't mind as long as I'm okay.

He stretches his arms and leans against the side of the tub. His sea green locks fall carelessly on his forehead, sticking to his skin half wet. His defined shoulders and chest almost gleam in the white light of the washroom.

And, I'm on the other side still like the scaredy cat that I am, with my knees against my chest. Leedo chuckles and shakes his head, "You didn't have to, if you're uncomfortable, (y/n)."

I pout, "I-I am. I just have small tiddies, okay? And um," I look away and pull a face, "Nothing."

Leedo straightens up and pulls his knees against his chest, kind of imitating me as mischief plays on his face.

"What?" I tilt my head.

"Nothing," he lays his head on his arms folded over his knees, "You're pretty."

"No," I say, "You're pretty."

He makes a face and drops his knees. I bury my face in my arms and laugh. He doesn't like it when someone calls him "pretty" so I do it often just for the hell of it.

I feel his hand wrap around my arm and I look up, a little surprised. In a matter of seconds, he winks and pulls me against him. I don't even realise it until I am literally on his lap. My body jolts as I feel his dick under me. A sigh escapes my mouth and I feel Leedo's body shake with laughter. I can't help but laugh too. I try shove his face away but he dodges and quickly plants a kiss near my upper lip.

I purse my lip and blink at him, trying not to laugh. His arms slowly slides around my waist and he pulls me even closer so our chests touch. My nose nudges the soft skin around his shoulder.

"Are you okay there, little foxy?" He says and I lift my head up to stare into his eyes. I try to act brave but I know I still look like a wet homeless cat or whatever.

I slide my hands around his neck and pull him into a deep kiss. He sighs and opens his mouth to let my tongue slide in. His arms tighten around me as we sink deeper and deeper as if he is afraid that I might slip away. I let my fingers run through his hair. He pulls out his tongue and licks my lower lip, sliding down to my neck. Shivers run down my body as he plants little kisses on my neck and jaw until he stops at one place and takes a bit of skin between his teeth and starts to suck it. I moan a little and grip his hair which makes him suck harder. It starts to sting a little when he lets go and licks the place before he travels up again. I open my eyes to see him inspecting my neck.

"Mm, it's red," he smirks, "Just the way I like it."

"Well, I liked it too," I pout.

"Of course," he says, "Your Leedo boy is great at what he does." We burst out laughing at this point.

"And, know what else I like?" I say.

"My dick?"

"I-" my eyes widen when I register it, "No! I mean, yes. Wait, no. Well, I don't know!" My cheeks are on fire and I shake my head, trying to control my laughter. Leedo is shaky with laughter too.

It's an utter chaos right here.

"I was going to say I like that duck case on the shelf over there," I point towards it. He follows my gaze.

"Oh, that," he says, "That's not a duck case. It's a rubber duck. It squeaks like you."

"I don't squeak though," I raise my eyebrows.

"You just did when I gave you that hickey."

"Fuck, that was supposed to be a moan," I cover my face, "Why am I this miserable?"

"(Y/n)," Leedo whispers and I look up. He holds my face between his hands and looks me in the eyes, "I'm just messing with you, and you're definitely not miserable," he pinches my cheek, "You're just this absolutely adorable baby doll that needs a daddy."

"Yes, daddy," I make puppy dog eyes, the only thing I'm sure I'm good at, "But I promise it won't be long before you know who your mama is."

Leedo's jaw drops and he stares at me in disbelief which cracks me up, "Yo, (y/n), the duality!"

I shrug, "Sometimes, I'm a bit confident."

"Oh, yes, bring it on, mama," Leedo bites his lip, "Can't wait."

After the bath, we change into fresh clothes. Leedo lends me his t-shirt and I slip into my shorts. The dinner was great --- jjapaguri and fried eggs.

"Poetry before bed?" Leedo winks and I nod vigorously. I absolutely love to listen to his deep voice reciting light verses. It's pure bliss.

He grabs a book from his shelf and crashes beside me. I snuggle against him, keeping my head on his chest so that I can hear the rhythmic beats of his heart. He turns on his table light and opens the book. Flipping through the pages for some time, he begins to read. I melt into the moment allowing the deep sound of his voice dissolve into me. My eyelids get heavy as he softly massages a part of my head with his fingers.

His voice dims and the world starts to slip into a comfortable darkness. At some point between sleep and wakefulness, I hear Leedo switch the table lamp off and softly lay me down by his side. The last thing I remember before falling asleep is his warm lips against my forehead.

✨🎶✨


End file.
